


Glow In the Dark Stars

by Spikedluv



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was pretty sure he knew what he liked sexually.  Lee was there to show him he didn’t know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow In the Dark Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ninth round of Small Fandoms Fest using the prompt: Tony/Lee The first time Lee bites Tony during sex.
> 
> Written: May 28, 2011

Sex with Lee was amazing.

At first Tony thought that might be just because it was all so new. For Lee, sex with another guy, and for Tony, sex with . . . well, with Lee. Of course Tony had thought about what it would be like to touch Lee. He’d tried not to, because it made work the next day kind of awkward, even if Lee didn’t know why Tony was avoiding him, or was more flustered around him than usual, but sometimes when he’d closed his eyes and touched himself, it had been impossible not to imagine Lee. Naked. Touching Tony. Moaning Tony’s name.

However, _actually_ being able to touch Lee in the (myriad) ways he’d only dreamt about was infinitely better. The scent of him when Tony pressed his face to Lee’s groin, the taste of him, the sounds he made when he came. It had been thrilling to learn these things about Lee.

And just _knowing_ that he could touch Lee was a surprising turn on for Tony. If his fantasies had been hot (and they had been), thinking about the things he could _actually_ do to Lee was incendiary. Sometimes Tony embarrassed himself by being so turned on before they even started that he came at the first touch of Lee’s hand. (Or lips. Or that one time, his leg against Tony’s when they were sitting on the couch fully dressed just watching television.)

Lee just gave him a smug look and told him that meant Tony could fuck him longer once he got his second wind. It didn’t take Tony long to get hard again with Lee touching him, and licking him, and whispering dirty, filthy words (it surprised Tony that Lee even _knew_ ) into his ear. Tony didn’t think his recovery time had been that good even back when he was fifteen.

When they’d started, Tony had been gentle. The last thing he wanted to do was freak Lee out. Lee had called him on it one night when Tony was buried deep in his ass.

“I’m not going to break if you fuck me harder, Tony.”

Tony’d had to bite his lip and force himself to think about the vomit they’d used on the set the week before (which had looked even more realistic than actual vomit), to keep from reflexively slamming into Lee as if Lee’s brain was the one in charge of Tony’s body. “I know,” he groaned.

“Then what . . . ?”

“I don’t want to freak you out,” Tony said, struggling to focus on answering Lee’s question despite the way Lee felt, so tight and hot around him. It was kind of distracting, to be honest.

“With your dick?” Lee said incredulously, squeezing down on Tony for emphasis.

Tony didn’t think that comment required (or deserved) an answer. Also, he didn’t think he could formulate one.

“I’ve had it in my mouth, Tony,” Lee reminded him, with a small degree of exasperation.

Tony groaned. He remembered very well how it felt to have Lee’s lips wrapped around him. On his knees, looking up at him. Tony’s fingers in his hair, holding his head as he slowly and oh, so thoroughly fucked his mouth.

“And in my ass.” Lee squeezed him again.

Tony moaned, “Fuck.”

“In fact, it’s in my ass right now,” Lee said, his voice cracking on the last word as Tony’s resolve broke and he thrust hard into Lee.

Lee groaned, and god, it sounded like Tony had hurt him.

“Lee?” Tony said worriedly.

Lee dug his nails into Tony’s back and tightened his legs around Tony’s hips. “Do that again,” he demanded.

Oh. Tony did it again, just once, and this time the moan didn’t sound like one of pain. So Tony did it again.

After that Tony stopped (for the most part) treating Lee as if he was going to cut and run if Tony tried something he didn’t like. Not that Tony was into anything terribly kinky. (Not counting Henry. Who he tried not to think about when he was in bed with Lee.) And Lee was actually pretty willing to try new things.

“I trust you, Tony.”

Which Tony thought should freak _him_ out because he could count on the fingers of one hand the number of people who trusted him that much.

The next time Tony had his fingers in Lee’s ass, he said, “I want to put my tongue here.” He circled Lee’s hole with his thumb just to make sure Lee knew exactly where ‘here’ was, and then pressed back inside him with two fingers.

Lee’s eyes went wide at Tony’s words.

“I want to taste you,” Tony went on as he stroked Lee’s prostate. “I want to fuck you with my tongue.”

Lee had tried to remain quiet when they had sex, as if he hadn’t thought he should give voice to his pleasure. Tony soon learned that it was because he couldn’t silence himself once he started moaning Tony’s name, spilling nonsense words and making the sweetest desperate sounds. Tony loved bringing Lee to that breaking point, when teeth released lip just before blood had been drawn, and his body arched into the whimpers filling his throat.

That night, the first moan broke from Lee’s throat when Tony slipped the image of Tony tongue fucking him into Lee’s mind. Lee drove himself onto Tony’s fingers, and filled Tony’s mouth with broken pleas for more and, _god, Tony, please_ , until Tony had to be inside him.

The next time they were together, Tony pressed his fingers between Lee’s cheeks and said, “Can I?”

Lee blushed all the way down to his nipple ring, and ducked his head as he said, “Isn’t that kind of . . . gross?”

But he rolled onto his stomach as he spoke the words, and spread his legs so Tony could kneel between them. Still, he buried his face in his arms so the only thing Tony could see was the red tips of his ears.

Tony slid a soothing hand up Lee’s side, and lowered his lips to Lee’s ear. “You’re going to love this,” Tony said, his voice low and rough. “I promise.”

Lee shivered at Tony’s words, or the breath feathering across his skin, and eagerly spread his legs when Tony’s fingers stroked his ass. Tony was just as avid to get his mouth on Lee, but he didn’t want to just go for it. He pressed a trail of kisses over Lee’s shoulder and down his spine. He licked the dimples in Lee’s lower back, and then rained kisses on both of Lee’s cheeks.

Lee gave a nervous chuckle. “You’re killing me here.”

Tony didn’t speak in response. He kneaded Lee’s cheeks, and then spread them so he could see the small pucker that was his goal. Tony pressed a kiss to the inside of each cheek. Lee sucked in a breath as if to speak, and let it out in a shudder when Tony dropped a kiss onto his hole.

Tony dragged the flat of his tongue over Lee’s hole, then again, increasing the pressure with each stroke until Lee was lifting his hips and pushing into the touch. Tony pointed his tongue and ran the tip around the rim, and then, to the sounds of Lee’s whimpers, stabbed it inside Lee.

Tony started slow, building up speed as he drove his tongue deeper. It was Lee’s fault, Tony thought, for wriggling his ass against Tony’s face, and moaning Tony’s name so sweetly. Tony kept his tongue moving in Lee’s ass until Lee offered up a final whine and went limp beneath him.

After he’d splashed his own release across the sweet dip of Lee’s lower back, Tony couldn’t resist panting, “I knew you’d love that.”

If Tony taught Lee new things (to which Lee took like a fish to water, Tony couldn’t help thinking a little smugly), Lee taught Tony new things about himself. It wasn’t that Tony was jaded about sex, really, merely that after having lived on the streets and doing the occasional bit of hustling so he could eat, and being with Henry for four years, Tony figured he had tried enough to know what he liked.

Sure, he hadn’t tried _every_ thing, but between the two of them, Tony was certainly the more experienced. Which just went to show that there was always something new you could learn about yourself.

The first hint Tony got was the night Lee nipped the pad of his thumb to get his attention. Tony’s entire _body_ sat up and took notice. His arm tingled, sending little electric shocks all the way from the tip of his thumb, where he could still feel the phantom bite of Lee’s teeth, to his dick.

“You weren’t listening,” Lee said.

Lee had every bit of Tony’s attention at that very moment, though it might not have been the _type_ of attention he was hoping for, because Tony’s blood was swiftly fleeing to areas below the waist. That night Tony pulled Lee on top of him and spread his legs, and Lee fucked Tony into and through the mattress.

A couple of nights later Lee came up behind Tony as he stood and stared into the refrigerator, as if the staring itself would somehow magically produce some actual food.

“Hmm,” Lee said, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder as he stared into the empty fridge. “Pizza?”

“Sounds good,” Tony said, finally giving up on the refrigerator coming through.

“I’ll call,” Lee offered, and then gently bit Tony’s shoulder through his t-shirt before pulling out his cell and dialing.

Tony’s breath caught, and he shivered all the way down to his toes. When he managed to close the door and turn around, Lee was watching him while he spoke into the phone. Lee finished placing their order, and flipped his cell closed. He slowly tucked it back into his pocket, his eyes still on Tony.

Finally Lee smiled, the kind of smile Tony had come to learn meant that he was in for a very (very) good time. “I thought so,” he said.

“Thought what?” Tony said, but Lee just smiled and held out his hand.

“Come on. Let’s watch a movie, or something, until our food gets here.”

Two hours later Tony knew exactly what Lee had discovered. Tony had a bit of a biting kink. You might think that was obvious, given that his ex-whatever was a vampire, but with Henry it had been about the intimacy of the act of feeding, not the biting. The bite was merely a means to an end. But with Lee . . . .

After they ate the pizza, Lee took Tony’s hand and raised it to his face. He took Tony’s index finger into his mouth and sucked on it, and then bit the tip before releasing it and taking the next finger into his mouth and giving it the same treatment. Lee ended with Tony’s thumb, and Tony made little choked off sounds in his throat, thankful that his torment was at an end.

Until Lee reached for his other hand. Tony almost protested – it was too much – but then he remembered how he’d brought Lee to climax with just his tongue, and he decided to allow Lee to wind him up even further. Tony moaned as Lee placed Tony’s index finger on his tongue.

When he’d finished with that hand, Lee slid off the couch and onto his knees. He unfastened Tony’s pants and then told him to lift up. It took Tony a few seconds to comply, his brain having buggered off to parts unknown. Lee licked his lips as he looked at Tony’s swollen cock.

“Don’t you dare bite me there,” Tony said breathlessly, even as his cock twitched in approval of that idea.

Lee chuckled, low and dirty, which did all sorts of awesome things to Tony’s dick, and said, “Like you wouldn’t enjoy that.”

Lee didn’t bite his dick. Tony wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or disappointed, and he decided not to think about that. Which wasn’t a problem, since Lee was licking the head of his prick like an ice cream cone. He moved lower, sucked on Tony’s balls, and then lifted and spread his legs so he could get his mouth on the tender skin where hip met groin. He sucked a mark into Tony’s skin, and just when Tony thought he was safe, Lee bit the inside of his thigh.

Tony arched and cried out, fingers digging into the cushions. He barely heard Lee’s muttered, “Fuck it,” before he closed his mouth over Tony. Lee took Tony in until the head of his cock hit the back of Lee’s throat, and then he came off, lightly grazing Tony with his teeth the entire way. Tony grabbed Lee’s hair, and pushed back into Lee’s mouth, and begged him to do it again.

Lee was a fucking sadist, Tony decided. Every inch of Tony’s skin had been marked by Lee’s teeth, and his prostate had been stroked until Tony thought the slightest brush would take him over, and still Lee refused to let Tony come. And god, he _really_ needed to come. His throat was raw from begging Lee to, _please, Lee, you fucker!_ let him come, but each time he got close, and thought, yes, maybe this time, Lee had eased him back from the brink.

Tony contemplated stabbing Lee with the last piece of pizza, which he figured had cooled to a hardness perfect for inflicting just the right amount of damage. Lee just laughed when Tony revealed his plans, which Tony thought was kind of rude.

“I _am_ a wizard, after all.”

 _“Uh huh,” Lee said, but Tony didn’t think he was agreeing with him._

 _Lee pushed inside him, and Tony thought, fucking hell, finally! He tried to drive himself onto Lee’s cock, but Lee just tutted and held Tony’s hips in place as he fucked him. Tony’d already proven that he wasn’t above begging, so he begged some more, promising _anything_ if Lee would just _for fuck’s sake_ let him come._

“Shhh,” Lee soothed him, kissing the back of Tony’s neck. “I’m so close.”

Tony growled at that. He wanted to say, “Fuck you, Lee,” or maybe, “You are a cruel, evil bastard,” but all he could do was moan as Lee fucked him harder. And then Lee said, “Okay, baby, it’s your turn,” and he bit Tony’s shoulder.

Tony came. His cock swelled and his toes curled and he spurted and spurted onto the sheet, until every muscle protested the abuse. And still he came.

When the haze receded Lee held him, licking the spot on his shoulder where Lee’s bite had pushed him over the edge. He could barely feel his toes, yet every spot where Lee had marked him tingled, as if Lee had left a piece of himself behind when he’d bitten Tony. Tony imagined them as glow in the dark stickers, like the stars you put on your ceiling, and he laughed at the picture of himself as some sort of walking night light.

Lee asked what was so funny, but Tony just shook his head. He’d share his thoughts with Lee later. Or maybe by then he’d be over the orgasm high and he’d be glad he’d kept it to himself. Either way, all he wanted right now was to hold onto Lee.

“Hold you,” Tony mumbled.

“Okay,” Lee agreed, and graciously didn’t point out that he was the one holding Tony.

It was the thought that counted. And besides, Tony had every intention of holding Lee. Just as soon as he could make his arms move. Because Lee was awesome. And sex with Lee? Pretty freaking amazing.

The End


End file.
